All These Little Things
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: A one shot about Fleur Delacour and Draco Malfoy's relationship from Fourth Year onward. Rated M for one scene towards the middle.


**So this is a requested one shot for _TheAwesomeOne897_. **

**I've never really tried or thought about writing Fleur and Draco, but I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and just because I wrote a Draco/Fleur story does NOT under ANY circumstance mean that I will ever write Ron/Hermione. Like ever. Just...no.**

**French translations are at the end. (:**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Fourth Year**_

"Attention everyone, we have a new student today."

A very petite young lady stood next to McGonagall, looking around at the curious faces of the other fourth years in her class.

She hadn't wanted to come to Hogwarts, but she was going to be in positive spirits about it.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Fleur Delacour, and I transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." she said, her french accent clearly noticeable when she spoke.

Most students weren't even paying attention, but there was one blonde haired grey eyed boy in the back whose attention she had definitely captured.

"Why don't you go and take a seat by Mr. Malfoy." said McGonagall, pointing Fleur in the right direction.

She did as she was told, moving to the chair next to Draco's.

Draco noticed a few things rather quickly, one was that her posture was extremely good for someone of her age, two was that she had an adorable french accent that he rather liked, and three was that she was quite beautiful.

"Bienvenue, comment allez-vous?" asked Draco, his french almost as perfect as Fluer's.

The smile that broke out onto her face was dazzling, and he would do anything to see it again.

"Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?"

"I'm good too," he said with a smirk, "Merci."

"How do you know French?" she asked, considering not many people at Hogwarts spoke French, especially not this fluently.

"I have family from France." he answered easily.

"Well you speak it very well." she said with a smile, before turning her attention to the front of the class.

The rest of the period Draco could do nothing more than stare at Fleur, and wonder if she liked him.

When the bell rang she stood up and looked down at the schedule McGonagall had given her.

"Puis-je vous aider? I know it can be a little confusing on your first day." offered Draco.

Fleur smiled, "Merci, you are very kind. Je suis désolé, my English isn't very good. I haven't really had time to practice it."

Draco chuckled, he couldn't care less if her English wasn't that good, she sounded amazing when she spoke French, and amazing when she spoke in English. It didn't matter to him.

"No worries. Come on, I'll show you to your next class."

* * *

_**Fifth Year**_

"It's okay to not be perfect at it Fleur."

She let out a frustrated groan and pushed away from the potions table.

"This is ridiculous! I'm never going to learn any of this."

"Don't be so negative." said Draco, "You'll learn it in no time. Je promets."

Fleur smiled at him and took a deep breath. He'd been her rock since the first day she'd gotten there, and even now, a year later, he was still her rock. Telling her she could do things when she felt like she'd never get there.

Like when he'd started working on her English with her. It had taken most of the year, but she was finally speaking normally. But back then she thought she would never learn it, and that she'd have to keep an interpreter with her at all times to make it through Hogwarts.

"I owe you big time for staying in here and helping me with this. I'm sure Pansy's waiting for you."

Draco and Pansy had started dating two months ago towards the middle of fifth year, and it was safe to say Pansy was _not _fond of Fleur in the least.

Not the Fleur was all that fond of Pansy. She just felt that Draco could do so much better than her, but that wasn't her place to say. They were just friends.

"I told her not to wait up." he said, waving it off.

He never liked talking about Pansy with Fleur, because in all reality, he would have rather been dating Fleur, only that's not how it had worked out.

The Pansy thing had simply...happened, and it wasn't that he didn't like her, because he did, he just didn't like her as much as he liked Fleur.

Not that it mattered, because Fleur was definitely not into him like that.

"Are you sure? She didn't seem too happy with me the last time I kept you late." she said, stirring in the last ingredient.

Draco nodded, "She'll be fine. You need my help, you're my friend, so I'm here."

Fleur smiled and turned away from him before he could see the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"You did it." said Draco, looking over the potion.

"Oui! Finally!" said Fleur, clapping her hands together. "I can turn this in to Professeur Slughorn tomorrow."

They cleaned up their table, and then headed out of the classroom together, locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing the rest of the night?" asked Draco as they headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Fleur shrugged, "Probably just hang out with Luna or something."

"You could come to a party with me." he said, pushing open the door to the Great Hall and holding it open for her.

Just then Pansy came up to Draco and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss that was certainly not meant for anyone else to see - or shouldn't have been anyway.

Fleur wasn't stupid. She knew that Pansy was doing that to 'stake her claim' on Draco, but she really didn't have to do that. She and Draco were friends, just friends. And Fleur wasn't one to mess with someone who had a girlfriend.

Draco pulled away from her, a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Pansy, seriously?"

"What? I haven't seen you all day. You've been helping little Fleur here." she said, her tone condescending.

Fleur bit back her response and looked over to Draco, "I think I'm just going to hang out with Luna. Thanks for the invitation though."

With that she turned on her heel and took a seat with Luna, falling into easy conversation.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why do you care? It's just Fleur." snapped Pansy, as they took their seats at their table.

"Because she's my friend Pansy, and you're being a bitch."

"Well maybe you should just go and be with her."

Draco and Pansy glared at each other for a moment before Draco said, "Yeah, maybe I should."

He stood up and walked over to Luna and Fleur.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Fleur smiled, "Not at all."

* * *

_**Sixth Year**_

"Je vous déteste! Get away from me!"

"Fleur please stop, let me explain!" pleaded Draco, chasing Fleur down the empty corridor.

"Didn't you hear me? I hate you, go away!" snapped Fleur, continuing down the hallway.

Draco caught up to her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face her, "Fleur, s'il vous plaît. Let me explain!"

"No! You don't have to explain anything. It's all perfectly clear to me."

"What are we, back in fifth year again?"

"We might as well be! She was all over you like we were."

"Exactly! _She _was all over _me. _Not the other way around."

Fleur had seen Draco and Pansy kissing, which wouldn't have mattered last year, but ever since sixth year started Draco and Fleur had been a couple.

Everything had been going great. They'd been dating for five months, and they were both happy.

Well up until now. Fleur had walked into the Great Hall for dinner and just as she'd walked in Pansy threw herself at Draco.

"It didn't look like you were pushing her away."

"Because you didn't stick around long enough."

Fleur just shook her head, trying to wrench her hand away from him, but he wouldn't budge.

"You can ask _anyone _who was there. I pushed her away and I told her I didn't want her. That I was happy with you. You're my girlfriend chérie. I only care about you."

Draco reached a hand up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"So nothing happened? It didn't mean anything to you?" she asked quietly.

"It didn't mean a thing." he said softly, moving one hand to her waist and the other to her cheek.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Kiss me."

He smirked and leaned down the rest of the way, closing the distance between their lips.

Their tongues stroked each other, while their hands did much of the same, Draco's hands sliding under her shirt to rest on the smooth skin of her lower back, and Fleur's moving up and down Draco's chest.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Oui, you are." she said with a smile, before pulling his lips back down to hers.

* * *

_**Seventh Year**_

"Je t'aime." murmured Fleur as Draco kissed the smooth skin of her neck.

They were currently skipping DADA to fool around in Draco's room. It was their last year at Hogwarts and neither one of them really thought that missing one class would hurt them too much.

"I love you too."

They'd been dating since sixth year, and were still incredibly happy - and horny.

Then again, what teenagers weren't?

Draco pushed Fleur's shirt up and off her, throwing it onto the ground, his following quickly thereafter.

She ran her hands up and down the smooth planes of his chest, eliciting a moan from him as her nails scraped down his back.

He captured her lips in another kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands explored her body.

She moaned into his mouth as he unclasped her bra, immediately massaging her pert breasts.

"Draco, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît." she repeated.

"Please what Love?" taunted Draco, his tongue flicking over her nipples.

She let out a moan and her hands in his hair tightened, "Please,"

"I think I like it better when you say it in French chérie." he whispered as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"S'il vous plaît, Draco." she said, doing as he asked.

He smirked, "Alright Fleur, what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me, touch me - everything." she panted.

He smirked, "I can do that."

He brought his lips down to her core, wasting no time in flicking his tongue over her clit repeatedly.

She moaned and arched her back, only to have Draco's strong hands push her back down onto the bed.

"Let me hear you Fleur." said Draco, sliding a finger inside her tight passage.

"Oh Merlin, Draco." moaned Fleur, writhing underneath his skilled fingers.

He slid a second finger inside her tight heat, curved them up, and began pumping in and out of her at a faster pace.

"Please don't stop, don't ever stop." she panted.

He smirked and brought his mouth back down to her core, his tongue flicking over her clit while his fingers moved in and out of her.

A few moments later she was coming undone, her walls clenching around his fingers.

He kissed his ways up her stomach while she tried to catch her breath.

She smiled at him before pulling him down to kiss her.

A few minutes later she pushed him back so he was laying on his back. She pulled down his boxers and took his hard cock in her hand, slowly pumping up and down.

He groaned, "Fleur,"

She brought her mouth down to his member, and began bobbing her head up and down, eliciting another groan from Draco.

He could feel himself getting close, so he pulled her up and flipped them over so he was on top of her between her legs.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss while slowly sliding into her.

They both moaned and Draco set a slow but powerful pace, pulling almost all the way out of her before slamming back into her.

Fleur ran her hands up and down his back, her nails digging into his shoulders when he hit her g-spot on a particularly hard thrust.

Draco groaned at the feeling, and began placing open mouth kisses on her neck.

She could feel every inch of him moving in and out of her, and she could tell he was close - but so was she.

He slid a hand down to her clit, flicking his finger over it a few times before he felt her clamping down around his cock.

A few thrusts later he was coming undone too, and he relaxed, leaning down so his forehead was against her collarbone.

They were both quiet for a moment while they tried to catch their breath.

"That was definitely worth missing DADA for." said Fleur with a smile.

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to her nose before moving off her.

"Can you believe we're graduating next week?"

Fleur shook her head, "No...but we should talk about that."

"Talk about what?"

"What's going to happen after we leave Hogwarts."

"Well I'm going to be running Malfoy Indu -"

"No, I mean what's going to happen with us?" she asked, standing up and putting her clothes back on.

Draco stood and did the same, "I'm not sure Fleur. What do you want to happen?"

She paused, "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, chérie. I love you." said Draco, pulling her into his embrace.

"My parents want me to come back to France."

Draco pulled back to look at her, "Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I just...I want to know that if I stay here, it's with you."

"You know I love you, but we're still really young -"

Fleur pulled away from him, "Right, of course."

She grabbed her purse from the nightstand and walked out into the common room towards the door.

"Fleur wait. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that this is a big decision -"

"Well you know what? You just made your decision, and I made mine."

And with that she walked out of the common room and away from Draco, determined to go back to France and live her life.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

"Bonjour Fleur! Are you excited?"

Fleur had been living in France for the last two years and today was the day she would be moving to London to expand her jewelry stores, Un Beau Rêve. _A Beautiful Dream_.

"Oui, I am." she said, bringing her last bag over to the fireplace in her parents house where she would floo from since her apartment didn't have floo access.

"I will miss you though." she said, pulling her mother into a hug.

Just then her father walked in with the keys to her new apartment in London.

"Here you go ma petite fille. We're very proud of you." he said, hugging her.

Fleur smiled at her parents before shrinking her bags and tucking them into her coat pocket.

"You'll be careful, oui?"

"I will." said Fleur, kissing her parents before stepping through the floo.

She ended up in the living room of a very nice, very _French-ly _furnished apartment.

She flicked her wand and her things began flying around the room, unpacking themselves, while she moved around the apartment, checking things out.

It was a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment with a newly redecorated kitchen, living room, and dining area.

It was so typically something her mother would have picked for her, what with all the old paintings on the wall, all the big French furniture, and the little French perfume bottles that lined the vanity in her bedroom.

She couldn't deny the fact that she loved it though. It reminded her of home.

She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was still early, and she didn't have anything to do, so she decided to go into town. Maybe even head down to Diagon Alley to see if she could run into Luna at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

She and Luna had stayed in touch as best they could, and Fleur had gone to her wedding. That's why Luna was working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, because she had married Ron a year after they'd graduated, much to _everyone's _surprise.

She walked into Diagon Alley, and immediately people were recognizing her. Her old friends, some people who had heard about her jewelry business.

"Hey Fleur!" called Luna.

Fleur turned around and saw her and Ron standing outside their store hand in hand. She smiled and walked over to them, pulling Luna into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again. News is you're here to expand Un Beau Rêves." said Ron, smiling warmly at Fleur.

She nodded, "Yes, I felt like London was a good place to expand to, plus I would get to see how everyone was doing while I was here."

Luna smiled, and then glanced behind Fleur's shoulder, "Have you talked to Draco?"

"Not since the day I left for France. Why?"

"Because he's headed this way right now."

Ron scowled, "I'm going inside."

Luna kissed his cheek and then he went inside.

"What do I do?" asked Fleur, a panicked look on her face.

"Just relax. Let him do the talking." said Luna, giving her friend a hug before disappearing into the store after Ron.

Fleur took a deep breath and turned around just as Draco stopped in front of her.

He still looked just as handsome, if not more so, then when she'd last seen him.

"Hey,"

"Hi," she said softly.

"How've you been?" he asked.

He couldn't believe that after two years she was finally standing in front of him again, and she looked amazing. France had definitely treated her well.

"I've been well, and you?"

"I've been good."

She nodded and opened her mouth to say goodbye, but Draco was talking again.

"No, you know what? I haven't been good. I've _missed _you, Fleur."

Fleur's mouth dropped open in surprise. She never would have guessed that he'd be telling her that.

"What?"

"I've missed you chérie." he said, his voice quieter.

A tear slid down her cheek when she asked, "Why did you let me leave?"

"Because I was stupid. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and if you let me, I'll prove to you that I never want to let you go again."

Fleur closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "How am I supposed to know that you really want this? That you're ready to make this decision?"

"Fleur, _I love you_. I never _stopped _loving you."

She inhaled sharply, and another tear rolled down her cheek, but this time Draco stepped forward and wiped it away.

"Do you still love me chérie?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Oui,"

"Come to dinner with me."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, really looked at him, and saw that he was being sincere. He did still love her and he was sorry that he'd let her walk away.

"Okay,"

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

"Dinner was amazing. I loved it."

Fleur and Draco were walking through one of the botanical gardens hand in hand after their three year anniversary dinner.

Ever since the day Fleur had come back to London she and Draco had been an item, picking up right where they had left off before she left.

They were walking through the winding paths until they came to a bench under a rose archway and sat down.

"Je t'aime." said Fleur, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too," he said, shifting slightly, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He moved off the bench so he was kneeling in front of her with a small jewelry box in his hand.

"Will you do me the honor chérie? Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Fleur's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes teared up, but she managed to nod, "Oui, oui. Of course I will."

Draco smiled and slid the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger before leaning up to kiss her.

"Have you told your parents?" asked Fleur as they continued their walk around the garden.

Draco shook his head, "I figured we could go tell them together tomorrow. I know they'll be happy."

"My mother will be asking for grandchildren." she said with a smile.

"Do you want kids?" asked Draco, intertwining their fingers again.

"Someday, sure. Do you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Archer, Adreanna, Chance come on!" yelled Draco.

Fleur was going into labor, and Draco was trying to get their other three kids into the car.

Fleur was determined not to use magic to get to the hospital because floo-ing and apparating was dangerous for the baby.

So Draco was driving.

Archer was their eldest son at age five, Adreanna was four, and Chance was two.

All their children had blonde hair, Archer and Adreanna had Draco's grey eyes, and Chance had his mothers blue eyes.

"Alright, is everybody in the car?" asked Fleur, her right hand rubbing circles on her belly while Draco climbed into the front seat.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Everyone's here."

He pulled out of their driveway and headed in the direction of the muggle hospital they'd chosen.

"Mommy, is baby Collette coming home with us?" asked Archer.

Fleur smiled, "Oui, she will be."

"Is she gonna play with me?" asked Adreanna.

Draco chuckled, "When she gets old enough she'll play with all of you."

When they got to the hospital Fleur and Draco's parents were there and Luna and the Weasley's were there as well.

"Mother, will you wach the kids?" asked Draco while Fleur was wheeled into the delivery room.

Narcissa nodded, "Of course. Come here, come here." she cooed, lifting Chance onto her lap while Archer and Adreanna took seats on either side of Lucius.

Draco walked into the delivery room and took his spot by Fleur, holding her hand.

"I can't wait to meet her." she said softly.

Draco nodded, "She'll be just as perfect as the rest of our children."

And she was.

* * *

_**One Year Later **_

"Happy Birthday Collette!"

It was Collette's first birthday, and it seemed like everybody from the wizarding world had showed up to celebrate it.

When Draco and Fleur had a moment alone he took her hand and pulled her into a hug, "I love you."

Fleur smiled, "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, enjoying the moment they had to themselves.

"I can't believe we've made it this far." said Fleur.

Draco smiled, "And it'll only get better.

Fleur nodded, "As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."

Because life wasn't about all the big moments, it was about all the little ones.

All these little things that brought them together, and then _kept _them together. When he showed her to her next class, when helped her with her English, when he stood up to Pansy for her, when he told her he loved her, when he held her hand, when he kissed her when he told her he would never let her go, and didn't...

Yes, all these little things.

* * *

**Alright there you go. Hope you all enjoyed it, especially you ****_TheAwesomeOne897. _**

**I actually like this story, but I can't help but be a little sad that it's not a Dramione lol. **

**Here's the list of all the French I used in this story: **

_**Bienvenue, comment allez-vous? - Welcome, how are you?**_

_**Je vais bien, merci. Et vous? - I'm fine, thanks. And you?**_

_**Merci - Thanks**_

_**Puis-je vous aider? - Can I help you?**_

_**Je suis désolé - Sorry. **_

_**Je promets. - I promise. **_

_**Oui! - Yes!**_

_**Je vous déteste! - I hate you!**_

_**s'il vous plaît - please **_

_**chérie - darling/dear/honey**_

_**Je t'aime - I love you.**_

_**Bonjour - good morning**_

_**ma petite fille - my little girl**_

**Okay, leave me reviews (: **


End file.
